bioniclefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Bionicle 3: Im Netz der Schatten
Bionicle 3: Im Netz der Schatten (Bionicle 3: Web of Shadows) ist der dritte erschienene Bionicle-Film. Story thumb|left|190px|Der Lhikan II nach der Ankunft Die Toa Metru - Vakama, Nokama, Onewa, Matau, Nuju und Whenua - befinden sich bei einem Unwetter mit einem Vahki-Transporter auf dem Meer. Sie stranden durch die Wellen und dem Wetter schließlich auf Metru Nui. Die Toa befreien sich nach und nach aus den Trümmern und machen sich nach Vakamas Ansage auf den Weg zum Kolosseum um die Matoraner zu holen. Doch in Metru Nui ist es unheimlich und überall sind Netze. Sie sehen einige Rahi vorbeilaufen. Whenua erklärt, dass die Archive zerstört wurden und nun alle Rahi frei sind. Außerdem sagt er, dass Die Netze von den Visorak stammen. Vakama will sofort weiter gehen, doch die Toa werden von Rhotukawerfern getroffen und paralisiert. Matau redet Vakama sofort schlecht, danach werden sie erneut von Visorak angegriffen, welche sie im Kolosseum gefangen nehmen. Ein Visorak macht sich ängstlich auf den Weg zu Sidorak. Der Keelerak berichtet, dass man Toa gefangen hat. Sidorak will sie sofort sehen. Sidorak sieht die sechs Toa in den Kokons herumhumpeln. Er will sie sofort fallen lassen, damit sie sterben. Der Keelerak macht sich auf den Weg, doch Roodaka stoppt ihn und versucht Sidorak zu überreden, dass er die Toa nicht herunterwirft. In dieser Zeit redet Matau wieder Vakama schlecht, doch dann fangen die Toa an sich zu verwandeln und fallen vom Kolosseum, da die Kokons platzen. Beim Flug jedoch erscheinen seltsame Lichter, die die Toa fangen und wegfliegen. Roodaka ist im Kolosseum, wo sie ein Stück des Protodermiskäfigs in der Hand hat. Sie redet mit Teridax und dann steckt sie das Stück in ihre Rüstung. Matau läuft an einem Teich herum. Er stolpert und fällt mit dem Gesicht auf das Wasser, wo er ein Spiegelbild von sich sieht. Er glaubt kaum, was er geworden ist und schlägt sogar das Wasser. Danach erkennt er die anderen gar nciht wieder, erst als Nokama ihn anspricht erkennt er sie. Matau redet wieder einmal Vakama schlecht, danach bekommen die Toa Besuch von einem ihrer Retter. Roodaka redet weiter zu Teridax und meint auch, dass für Sidorak bald kein Platz mehr sein wird. Doch ein Visorak macht sie darauf aufmerksam, dass die Rahaga die Toa gerettet haben. Das kleine rote Wesen trifft sich mit den Toa und erklärt, dass sie den Hordika-Virus haben und Keetongu zur Heilung brauchen. Er stellt sich vor. Er sagt, er ist Rahaga Norik und danach erscheinen auch die anderen 5 Rahaga. Zuerst Gaaki, dann Bomonga, dann Kualus, dann Pouks und zum Schluß Iruini. Nokama fragt, ob die Rahaga sie zu Keetongu bringen können. Iruini lacht und Norik erklärt, dass nicht jeder an Keetongu glaubt. Doch er glaubt daran. Doch kurz danach provoziert er Vakama sehr leicht, welcher sofort weg geht. Er trifft auf einen Rahi, welchen er verjagt. Norik redet kurz mit Vakama, aber Vakama haut am Ende ab. Norik kehrt alleine zurück und sie beschließen, mit dem großen Tempel anzufangen, um nach Keetongu zu suchen. thumb|190px|Der Anblick auf Ta-Metru Vakama kämpft inzwischen mit Visorak, welche ihn dank der zahlenmäßigen Überlegenheit gefangen nehmen. Roodaka trifft auf ihn, befreit ihn und will ihm ein Angebot machen. Roodaka und Vakama laufen durch das Kolosseum und reden über Sidorak. Danach redet Roodaka die anderen Toa Hordika schlecht und redet Vakama ein, dass sie ihn falsch behandeln. Außerdem zeigt sie ihm Ta-Metru vom Kolosseum aus. Die Toa Hordika und Rahaga teilen sich in der Zwischenzeit auf, die Rahaga gehen ind en Tempel und die Toa bewachen ihn. Im Kolosseum zeigt Roodaka Vakama die Vorteile, wenn er die Visorak anführen würde und Vakama interessiert sich dafür. Im Tempel findet Gaaki Hinweise auf Keetongu und gibt sie Norik. Sie hören zuvor ein Geräusch udn Norik schickt Gaaki, um die anderen Rahaga zu versammeln und er bleibt zurück. Vakama kommt zum Vorschein und redet mit Norik darüber, dass er die anderen Toa nicht mehr braucht. Dann greift Norik ihn an. Am nächsten morgen gehen die anderen fünf Toa zum Tempel. Sie sehen nach kurzem Laufen, dass der Tempel brennt und rennen sofort auf ihn zu. Sie gehen in den zerstörten Tempel und finden Norik, welcher teilweise unter Trümmern liegt. Whenua befreit ihn mit seiner Waffe und Norik sagt nur, dass "er" da ar. Die Toa ahnen sofort, dass damit Vakama gemeint ist. Vakama ist schon am Kolosseum und präsentiert Sidorak die fünf Rahaga, welcher ihn reinlässt. Norik erzählt den anderen Toa von den Übersetzungen aus dem Tempel und die sechs machen sich auf den Weg nach Ko-Metru um Keetongu zu finden. Gaaki, Pouks, Bomonga, Iruini und Kualus wurden kopfüber am Kolosseum aufgehängt. Außerdem übergibt Roodaka Vakama an Sidorak als Geschenk. Vakama soll nun die Visorak leiten, deshalb zeigt Sidorak ihm die ganze Horde im Kolosseum. Nachdem Norik, Matau, Nuju, Nokama, Whenua und Onewa über halb Metru Nui gereist sind, kommen sie endlich bei Keetongu in Ko-Metru an. Zuerst ist nichts zu sehen und Matau wird wieder Ironisch, doch dann taucht Keetongu aus dem Becken in der Mitte der Höhle auf. Nokama erzählt ihm die Geschichte und zuerst verweigert Keetongu Hilfe, während Matau sich mal wieder über alles aufregt. Doch Norik übersetzt Keetongus Worte und sagt, dass Keetongu von der Geschichte Nokamas berührt wurde und ihnen doch im Kampf gegen die Visorak helfen will. thumb|190px|Keetongu klettert das Kolosseum hoch Vakama versucht gerade, seine Flammenklaue anzuschalten, bis er ein lautes Klopfen hört. Sidorak und Roodaka sehen ebenfalls verwirrt aus. In der Zwischenzeit kommen die Toa ins Kolosseum und wollen Vakama retten, doch dieser hetzt Visorak auf sie. Die Toa fliegen mit ihren Rhotukawerfern hoch, doch Matau fliegt höher als alle anderen. Die anderen fangen nun an, mit den Visorak zu kämpfen, während Roodaka, Vakama und Sidorak immernoch ein komisches Klopfen hören. Sie entdecken, dass es Keetongu ist, der das Kolosseum hochklettert. Vakama will ihn besiegen, doch Roodaka schickt Sidorak zu ihm. Sidorak und Roodaka fahren mit dem Aufzug herunter und Vakama bleibt oben. Vakama trifft auf Matau, welcher ihm sagt, warum sie hier sind. Vakama reagiert ohne Worte und die beiden klettern das Kolosseum weit herauf. Keetongu klettert imm höher, bis Sidorak seine Hüteklinge lädt und Keetongu mit dem Energiestrahl verfehlt. Er verfehlt noch öfters, bis Roodaka ihre Fängerklauen benutzt und ihn trifft. Keetongu fällt herunter, lebt aber noch. Vakama und Matau leisten sich weiterhin ihren Kampf, bis Matau vom Kolosseum gestoßen wird und sich an der Kante noch festhalten kann. Roodaka und Sidorak gehen nach unten, wo sie Keetongu am Boden liegend finden. Sidorak will Roodaka den Todesstoß überlassen, doch diese gibt ihm ihre Klaue und geht. Sidorak schreit ihr ängstlich hinterher, dass er ihn nicht besiegen kann. Roodaka weiß das und geht weg, bis Keetongu aufsteht und ihn mit einem Hieb zerquetscht, wodurch er nicht länger zu leben hat. Norik ist mittlerweile zu seinen Gefärhten hochgeflogen und befreit sie und zieht mit ihnen in den Kampf ein und sie rettenm die Toa kurz vor der Niederlage. Matau kann sich nicht mehr lange halten, schafft es aber, Vakama klar zu machen, dass er eine Bestimmung hat und dass er ein Team führen muss. So wechselt Vakama wieder die Seite. Doch Matau kann sich trotzdem nicht halten und fällt vom Kolosseum. Vakama bindet sich an ein Visorak-Netz und springt hinterher. Er holt Matau ein, fängt ihn und kurz vorm Boden werden die beiden von dem Netz hochgezogen. Die Toa werden von den Visorak eingekreist, doch diese gehen auseinander und Roodaka kommt auf einem riesigem Kahgarak anmaschiert. Sie zählt die elementaren Kräfte der Toa auf und merkt, dass Luft fehlt. Doch von hinten kommt Vakama und bringt noch Matau und übergibt ihn an Roodaka. Matau schießt Roodaka sofort mit einem Rotor ab, die anderen vier Toa machen das auch und Roodaka lacht nur. Doch dann gibt Vakama seinen Verrat bekannt und zielt mit seinem Werfer auf sie. Er lässt die Visorak frei, welche nun alle gehen und nicht mehr auf Roodaka hören, so ist sie alleine. Vakama schießt sie mit dem Feuerrotor ab, obwohl Norik warnte. So befreien die Toa Teridax, da Roodaka einen Splitter des Protodermiskäfigs bei sich hatte. Teridax holt Roodaka sofort aus der Gefahr. thumb|left|190px|Die Toa verlassen Metru Nui Nach kurzem Worten über das Geschniss kommt auch Keetongu verletzt angehumpelt. Vakama hilft ihm hoch und fragt, ob er sie zurückverwandeln kann. Keetongu will wissen, wieso er das will. Er sagt, es sei ihre Bestimmung, Toa zu sein. Also verwandelt Keetongu die Toa wieder zurück. Nun holen die Toa die Matoraner-Kapseln aus dem Kolosseum und transportieren sie in ein Luftschiff. Vakama redet noch einmal mit Norik über die große Befreiung. Danach reisen die Toa ab, zur Insel Mata Nui. Auf dem Weg sehen sie den leeren Protodermiskäfig, indem Teridax einmal war. Doch Vakama macht Onewa Mut und sie reisen weiter nach Mata Nui. Nun ist Vakamas Erzählung vorbei und der Turaga geht mit Takanuva, Jaller und Hahli durch das Tor nach Metru Nui. Charaktere *Die Toa Metru/Hordika *Die Rahaga *Die Visorak *Ein Kahgarak *Roodaka *Sidorak *Keetongu Zusatz *Eine neuere Version des Metru Nui Explorer war im Film erhältlich. *Ein kurzer Bericht über die Spielfiguren war dabei. Unterschiede Unterschiede zur englischen Version Aufgrund der sehr strikten Jugendschutzgesetze in Deutschland wurden mehrere Szenen in der deutschen Version des Films herausgeschnitten, damit der Film eine niedrigere Altersfreigabe bekommt. Dies ist eine vollständige Auflistung aller 55 herausgeschnittenen Szenen mit Angaben über die Stellen, an die die Szenen gehört hätten, ihre Dauer und auch ihren Inhalt: 1. Bei 3:04 fehlen 16 Sekunden: Man sieht noch eine Weile den Ozean, dann kommt urplötzlich die Hand eines Toa (wahrscheinlich Whenua's) aus dem Wasser und "greift" nach der Kamera. 2. Bei 4:36 fehlen 7 Sekunden: Ein Wurm (wahrscheinlich aus dem aufgebrochenen Archiv) rauscht über die Köpfe der Toa hinweg. Die Toa ducken sich und ein weiterer Wurm rast vor ihnen vorbei. 3. Bei 5:29 fehlen 3 Sekunden: Vakama dreht sich um und wird von einem Rhotuka Rotor getroffen. Matau: What? (Was?) 4. Bei 5:30 fehlen 15 Sekunden: Weitere Toa werden getroffen. Vakama: Can't move (Ich kann mich nicht bewegen) Whenua: Can't stop (Ich kann nicht anhalten) Die Toa fallen einer nach dem anderen um, nur Matau steht noch. Matau: This is gonna hurt! (Das wird weh tun) Dann fällt auch er um. Stelle an der Matau spricht gibt es auch im Deutschen nur dort sagt er das herausgeschnittene "What?" von Szene 3 5. Bei 6:10 fehlen 6 Sekunden: Die Visorak erheben sich aus dem Nebel und geben Kettensägenähnliche Töne von sich. fünf Sekunden davor sind in der Orginalversion still und tragen nicht wie im Deutschen den Sound dieser Szene 6. Bei 6:14 fehlen 9 Sekunden: Whenua: or in their tongue - the stealers of life (Oder in ihrer Sprache - Die Diebe des Lebens) Onewa: Do they even have tongues? All I see is teeth! (Haben die denn überhaupt eine Zunge? Ich kann nur Zähne sehen!) Der nächstgelegene Visorak entblößt seinen Kiefer und zeigt rotierende Zähne, die wie eine Kettensäge aussehen. 7. Bei 6:16 fehlen 9 Sekunden: Die rotierenden Zähne kommen immer näher und Vakama sieht immer beunruhigter aus. 8. Bei 7:51 fehlen 4 Sekunden: Man sieht den gefangenen Onewa und ein weißer Visorak klettert direkt vor der Kamera hinunter. 9. Bei 7:57 fehlen 5 Sekunden: Sidorak schaut nach oben zu den Toa. Und man sieht, dass sie über einem sehr tiefen Abgrund hängen. 10. Bei 9:14 fehlen 22 Sekunden: Roodaka: Bring me their bodies! (Bring mir ihre Leichen!) Einige Visorak, die im Netz hängen streiten sich und einer wird in die Tiefe gestoßen und verschwindet langsam im Nebel. Die anderen Visorak geben hämische Laute von sich. Whenua: That's encouraging (Das ist ermutigend) 11. Bei 9:55 fehlen 25 Sekunden: Vakamas Kokon schließt sich. Whenua: Watch it! (Seht mal!) Vakamas Kokon platzt an dee Seite auf und er schwingt sein Hordika-Werkzeug. Er versucht Onewa zu befreien indem ein Loch in den Kokon brennen will, doch der Kokon selbst fänf an zu brennen. Nuju: Watch it! (Hier eher: Pass auf!) Onewa pustet das Feuer aus. Vakamas Werkzeug geht aus. sagt dann "Hey, Hey" und nicht: "Watch it!", wie in der gekürzten Version. 12. Bei 10:06 fehlen 34 Sekunden: Die Kokons der Toa glühen immer heftiger und platzen auf. Die Reihenfolge ist Onewa, Nuju, Matau, Whenua. Sie stürzen in die Tiefe. Dann platzt Vakamas Kokon ganz aber er bleibt im Netz hängen. Er wird abermals von grünen Blitzen umhüllt. Vakama: Nokama! Help! (Nokama! Hilfe!) Vakama verwandelt sich komplett. Nokama: Vakama! 13. Bei 10:10 fehlen 11 Sekunden: Vakama fügt zu seinem "I have failed you" (Ich habe euch im Stich gelassen) ein "Again" (Schon wieder)hinzu. Der Kokon zerplatzt komplett und Vakama fällt in die Tiefe. Nokama: Nooooooo! (Nein!) Ihr Kokon platzt und sie stürzt ebenfalls ab. 14. Bei 10:27 fehlen 6 Sekunden: Nokama fällt immer noch und schreit. Dann werden sie und Nuju ebenfalls von den Rahaga gerettet 15. Bei 17:36 fehlen 8 Sekunden: Der Muaka brüllt wie ein wildes Tier und Vakama brüllt tieraritg zurück. 16. Bei 19:45 fehlen 21 Sekunden: Die Rhotuka werden von einem Visorak abgeschossen. Vakama: Is this your best shot? (Ist das dein bester Schuss?) Der Visorak feuert ein zweites Mal und trifft beinahe. Vakama springt zurück und lädt seinen eigenen Rhotukawerfer. Doch das Projektil wird von einem anderen abgelenkt. Mehr Visorak! Eine Armee aus Visorak treibt Vakama gegen den Abgrund. 17. Bei 26:42 fehlen 2 Sekunden: Norik dreht nervös den Kopf. 18. Bei 26:43 fehlen 4 Sekunden: Grüne Augen tauchen auf und blinzeln. 19. Bei 26:47 fehlt 1 Sekunde: Norik dreht sich schnell um Norik: Who? (Wer da?) 20. Bei 26:58 feheln 2 Sekunden: Noriks "Scheinwerfer" trifft auf Vakama, doch dieser springt aus dem Licht. 21. Bei 27:48 fehlen 4 Sekunden: Norik dreht sich um und sieht Vakama an. Vakama brüllt in die Kamera. 22. Bei 30:46 fehlen 5 Sekunden: Sidoraks Maske taucht in der Nahaufnahme auf. Sidorak: We do not welcome your kind here! We exterminate it! (Solche wie du sind hier nicht willkommen! Wir bringen sie um) sagt auch auf der DVD "We exterminate it" Aber an der Stelle an der er eigentlich dne Anfang von "We do not welcome your kind here" sagt 23. Bei 37:33 fehlen 18 Sekunden: Visorak kämpfen im Kolloseum. Sidorak: Perhaps you like to say a few words. (Vielleicht möchtest du ein paar Worte sagen) Roodaka kommt hinzu. Vakama heult wie ein Wolf und die Visorak weichen zurück. 24. Bei 39:09 fehlen 3 Sekunden: Visorak rennen durch das Kolloseum: 25. Bei 39:12 fehlen 4 Sekunden: Ein Visorak rennt genau vor die Kamera und entblößt seine Kettensägenzähne. 26. Bei 42:12 fehlen 17 Sekunden: Die Tür glüht immer heller und bricht auf. Einige Visorak fliegen durch die Gegend. Die Toa treten feierlich durch die Tür. 27. Bei 43:00 fehlen 13 Sekunden: Tausende Visorak kommen aus sämtlichen Türen und rasen auf die geschockten Toa zu. 28. Bei 43:03 fehlen 2 Sekunden: Die Visorak nähern sich. 29. Bei 43:10 fehlen 2 Sekunden: Die Visorak rasen auf die Toa zu. 30. Bei 43:12 fehlen 2 Sekunden: Die Toa klappen ihre Rhotukawerfer auf. 31. Bei 43:13 fehlen 5 Sekunden: Toa und Visorak laden ihe Rhotukawerfer auf. 32. Bei 43:17 fehlen 10 Sekunden: Vakama: Fire! (Feuer!) Die Visorak schießen; Die Toa weichen aus; Die Visorak schießen um so erbitterter. 33. Bei 43:35 fehlen 22 Sekunden: Onewa: There's too many of them! (Es sind zu viele von ihnen!) Die 4 Hordika laden ihren Rhotukawerfer. DIe Visorak tauchen von hinten auf. Die Toa bemerken sie. Onewa: Quick go! (Schnell, weg hier!) Die Toa springen herunter, die Visorak kommen näher und Rhotukarotoren fliegen herum. 34. Bei 44:35 fehlen 19 Sekunden: Ein Visorak zeigt seine rotierenden Zähne. Nokama: LOOK OUT! (Pass auf!) Der Visorak greift Whenua an und die Zähne kommen ihm immer näher. In letzter Sekunde benutzt Whenua seine Waffe um den Visorak abzuschütteln. 35. Bei 45:12 fehlen 18 Sekunden: Vakama dreht sich um und feuert einen Rhotuka Rotor auf Matau ab. Matau fällt herunter, kann sich aber mit seinen Waffen im Netz verhaken. Vakam klettert unbehelligt weiter. 36. Bei 45:32 fehlen 11 Sekunden: Nuju sitzt auf einem Visorak der versucht ihn abzuschütteln. Dabei sieht der Visorak die Wand gar nicht auf die er zurast. Nuju erschrickt. Die Wand kommt näher. 37. Bei 45:59 fehlen 15 Sekunden: Sidorak feuert, verpasst Keetongu aber. Keetongu klettert weiter und Sidorak lädt erneut. 38. Bei 46:03 fehlen 3 Sekunden: Sidorak feuert wieder und trifft. 39. Bei 46:06 fehlen 2 Sekunden: Der Netzstrang an dem sich Keetongu festhält reißt und Sidorak trifft ihn mitten im Fall. 40. Bei 46:42 fehlen 11 Sekunden: Keetongu stürzt ab und knallt auf den Boden. Steine fliegen durch die Luft und eine gewaltige Explosion setzt ein. Die Druckwelle breitet sich langsam aus und verebbt. 41. Bei 47:23 fehlen 6 Sekunden: Matau und Vakama bekämpfen sich. Vakama drückt Matau gegen eine Wand. 42. Bei 47:30 fehlen 8 Sekunden: Vakama lädt seinen Rhotuka Rotor und schießt auf Matau. 43. Bei 47:32 fehlen 4 Sekunden: Vakama grinst triumphierend und blickt auf die leere Kante. Dann erhebt sich eine grüne Hand und hält sich an der Mauer fest. 44. Bei 47:42 fehlen 11 Sekunden: Ein Visorak verfolgt Nokama, diese springt weg aber der Visorak folgt. Whenua bietet seine Hand an und Nokama hält sich an ihr fest. Der Visorak rotiert mit seinen Zähnen und Whenua zieht Nokama aus der Reichweite des Visorak. 45. Bei 47:45 fehlen 2 Sekunden: Der Visorak springt nach oben und schnappt nach Whenua. 46. Bei 48:39 fehlt 1 Sekunde: Keetongus Fäuste donnern nach unten. 47. Bei 49:20 fehlen 21 Sekunden: Die Toa werden ins Kreuzfeuer genommen, Ein Visorak verhakt sich in Nokamas Waffe und will sie mit sich ziehen. Nokama stemmt sich dagegen. Nokama: No, I'm caught! (Nein, ich stecke fest!) Das Biest zieht sie mit sich und rotiert mit seinen Zähnen 48. Bei 49:38 fehlen 6 Sekunden: Ein blauer Visorak drängt Onewa in die Ecke und entblößt seine rotierenden Zähne. 49. Bei 49:41 fehlen 15 Sekunden: Vakama tritt auf Mataus Hand, mit der dieser sich vor seinem Absturz rettet. Matau schreit vor Schmerz. Vakama: You're weak, brother (Du bist schwach, Bruder) Matau: You're right Vakama. I am weak. (Du hast recht, Vakama. Ich bin schwach!) 50. Bei 51:32 fehlen 13 Sekunden: Die Toa bekämpfen die Visorak. Onewa und Whenua stehen Rücken an Rücken. Ein Visorak greift Whenua an. Dieser erhebt seine Waffe. Der Visorak rennt los. Whenua: Come and get it! (Komm und hol sie dir!) Der Visorak verfehlt die Waffe. Nuju wird von einem Visorak verfolgt. 51. Bei 51:44 fehlen 15 Sekunden: Die Toa sind immer noch umzingelt. Nokama: No! (Nein!) Sie feuert einen Rhotuka Rotor auf den nächsten Visorak. Sie trifft. Ein Visorak hakt sich in Nujus Waffe. Er schleudert den Toa hoch. Nuju landet hinter den anderen Toa. Nokama vernichtet einen weiteren Visorak. Norik kommt hinzu. 52. Bei 52:02 fehlen 6 Sekunden: Ein riesiger Rhotuka Rotor rast auf die Toa zu und trifft. Die Schockwelle wirft alle Toa zu Boden. 53. Bei 53:11 fehlen 6 Sekunden: Roodaka wird von den Rhotuka Rotoren der Toa (Vakama ausgenommen) getroffen und fängt an zu Lachen. 54. Bei 54:52 fehlen 20 Sekunden: Vakamas Rotor trifft. Die Kamera zoomt durch die Explosion auf den Sandkreis mit den Figuren den Vakama für seine Geschichten benutzt. Der Makutastein, identisch mit Roodakas Herzensstein wird hinausgeschossen. Makutas Käfig aus Protodermis bricht auf. Wie ein Rückwärtsgang von Bionicle 2 leuchten Makutas Augen wieder auf und seine Hand der Macht wird ins Kolosseum zurückgezogen. Zwei rote Augen tauchen im Rauch auf. Sie verwandeln sich in den Herzensstein. Roodaka fällt auf den Boden. Der Herzensstein raucht. 55. Bei 54:56 fehlen 12 Sekunden: Makutas Hand der macht erhebt sich aus dem Herzensstein. (Sie rast ja in Szene 54 ins Kolosseum und wurde zum Herzensstein) Sie hebt Roodaka vom Boden und umschließt ihren Körper. Langsam verschwindet sie und schrumpft zum verkohlten Herzensstein. Insgesamt fehlen im Film 9 Minuten und 2 Sekunden. Die häufigsten Gründe dafür sind das plötzliche Auftauchen von Visorak oder ähnlichem, Gewalt, Vakama als Tier, die rotierenden Kiefer oder besonders spannende, ängstigende und schnell geschnittene Szenen, wie Makutas Erwachen zum Beispiel. Unterschiede zum Buch Kategorie:Animationen Kategorie:Filme Kategorie:2005